Coming Back Down
Coming Back Down is the third single by Hollywood Undead off of their album American Tragedy. Official Lyrics I just can't escape, it's like you're here with me now But the words you say, they always seem to fade out Since you've been away, I'm just a face in the crowd Someday, someday I know you're coming back down Down in the dirt with your blood on my hands I blacked out, but now I do understand That you were too good for this world, so you left it Everything turned red and then you made an exit I don't even know if it was your time But like all good things, they pass you by Just like a lost soul in a time of need It made me grow up fast and put some blood on my knees And you don't even know it's beyond you Thinking you could never die like you're bulletproof So I guess you had to leave, you were born with wings But you were never happy till the angels sing I just can't escape, it's like you're here with me now But the words you say, they always seem to fade out Since you've been away, I'm just a face in the crowd Someday, someday I know you're coming back down Someday, someday I know you're coming back down I'm ashes to ashes, I'm dust to dust And when a man turns to ash, just forget about love Like the feeling inside you with the bottle beside you You both end up empty like an angel just died too I look to the heavens, to the sky and the rest I looked inside myself, I felt my heart in my chest Some things are born blue, there's nothing to say Some hearts can stay true when falling away Come lay down beside me, what could one life mean? It's only what I've seen, it's only just one dream Tell my baby I love her and I wish I could hold her It's hard to say goodbye when you know that it's over I just can't escape, it's like you're here with me now But the words you say, they always seem to fade out Since you've been away, I'm just a face in the crowd Someday, someday I know you're coming back down Someday, someday I know you're coming back down One day, one day I know you're coming back down I know you're coming back (Know you're coming back) I know you're coming back down I know you're coming back (Know you're coming back) I know you're coming back down I know you're coming back (Know you're coming back) I know you're coming back down I know you're coming back (Know you're coming back) I know you're coming back down (I know you're coming back down) I just can't escape, it's like you're here with me now But the words you say, they always seem to fade out Since you've been away, I'm just a face in the crowd Someday, someday I know you're coming back down Someday, someday I know you're coming back down One day, one day I know you're coming back down Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Serban Ghenea - mixing *Jeff Halatrax - additional guitars, production *John Hanes - mix engineering *Kevin Rudolf - all instruments, production Trivia *This song was recorded by Kevin Rudolf. *This song was mixed by Serban Ghenea, assisted by Tim Roberts, at Mixstar Studios, Virginia Beach, VA. *This song was remixed by K-Salaam and a fan known as Beatnick for the remix album, American Tragedy Redux. *Though a music video for this song was not released, during an interview on Hollywood Undead's official VEVO account, this song is played in the background. **This was used as a promotional release for American Tragedy and the single itself. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Singles Category:2011 Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Lyric videos Category:Clean Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Jeff Halatrax Category:Written by Jacob Kasher Category:Written by Kevin Rudolf Category:Produced by Jeff Halatrax Category:Produced by Kevin Rudolf